Show Down
by TiannaMVA
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry faces off with Voldemort... after poisoning Dumbledore's candies? Dark!Harry, Maunipulative!Dumbledore, Semi-Nice!Voldemort. Multiple warnings, mentioned slash DM/HP. Rewrite of Vamprisslizy's 'New Ending!


**Warnings: Violence, Death, Graphic situations, Dark(Slytherin-Like)!Harry, Maunipulative!Dumbldore, Dumbledore Bashing, Light Bashing (lol), Traitor!Ron, Oblivious!Hermione, Obsessive!Ginny, slash, some implied het, confused Death Eaters, a sad (yet nice) Bella, and some foul language. You know, just expect everything, pretty much.**

**Disclaimer****: This is not of my own inspiration! This is a rewrite of what **Vamprisslizy** wrote! It can be found at **fanfiction(.)net/s/4416435/1**. **

**Disclaimer 2****: Obviously, I don't know anything in this. The plot goes to **Vamprisslizy** (very few details to me though), while J.K. Rowling owns the characters. If I could own anyone, it would be Remus… Hmm… that would be a good day.**

**Notes: This fic is 5 pages long.**

_Thoughts, Emphasis_

* * *

The ground lurched under the students feet, the tremors shuddering down the foundations. The younger years were panicking, scared that they were going to die. The teachers who didn't have any ties to the battle themselves were showing the students to some awaiting carriages that were being pulled by Threstles.

Only a handful of students could see them, and began crying, not sure what they were. The older students knew them and began calming them, talking them away from the still-trembling castle.

The teachers led them away to safety while a few of the other students that were friends with the Boy-Who-Lived took off to the front doors where the tremors were hardest. It seems the Death Eaters were there.

Ronald Weasley was shooing his younger sister Ginny away from the battle area, telling her to go with the rest of the students, impatient to get to his so called best friends side to 'fight off' Voldemort. Hermione Granger was herding a few of the stragglers away as well, eager to get to one of her first friends sides to help keep him safe. Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall had already gotten their students away and into the carriages and were now running besides their boss, the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

Since they all had an advanced warning, the students and teachers who weren't in the Order were far away from the dangers of Lord Voldemort and his gang of Death Eaters.

It was at the giant, massive front doors that the members of the Order of the Phoenix found the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter.

He wasn't doing anything, just standing in front of the open doors and the bottom of the stairs, smirking at Lord Voldemort and his inner circle. "Harry!" Hermione yelled, concerned. He ignored her, pretending he didn't hear here. _I believe that my little 'grand scheme' has worked_, he thought.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters were nervous and skittish. They were about to storm the whole damn school and the Boy-Who-Lived is standing there, _smirking_ at them, like he didn't think they were going to do anything. The golden boy doesn't smirk. It was too Slytherin for him.

They stood a short distance of about fifteen feet from Harry, who was still smirking, wand being held lazily by his hand over his crossed arms.

Bellatrix Lestrange shifted, scared and sad because he reminded her so much of her older cousin, who she had killed on accident. They might not have been a Slytherin, but they looked so much like one the other when either of them wore that expression.

Especially Harry. He looked so much like Sirius in his pranking days wearing that expression of amused bravery.

Harry watched as the Death Eaters freaked out at the fact he was smirking, and it only got wider. Feeling something trying to force its way into his head, he frowned, and glanced at the Dark Lord, thinking he was trying to use their link to figure out what Harry was thinking.

The handsome man with the green eyes similar to Harry's own were narrowed and glaring. Ever since Harry had gotten rid of the block and Confundus Charm on him, he was able to tell he was actually nothing like what he thought he would. Since he was a near immortal, who were _always_ beautiful (he doesn't know _why_ he didn't think of it earlier; I mean, _vampires_, hello?), his natural beauty was only intensified.

At first, Harry thought he was glaring at him until he realized if he was, he would be making eye contact, which he wasn't, and was glaring behind him. Harry turned around and saw Dumbledore behind him, looking at the back of Harry's head. He mentally shook his head. _Idiot_. As soon as Harry looked at him he felt the fluttering gain a little more force, but he pushed it back with much more, forcing Dumbledore to blink and falter to his side a bit.

There was a slightly awkward pause of silence where Harry had just opened his mouth before Ron began firing spells at the Death Eaters, having just arrived and assumed they were being held off. This seemed to shake everyone out of their stupors and they all began drifting into chaos and firing spells and the ones opposite them.

Harry sighed exasperatedly and drew up his wand, uncrossing his arms. Everyone stopped fighting when they suddenly noticed Harry cast a Dark spell at Ron, who collapsed, knocked out cold and his body torn to little shreds like paper, much like letters from the Ministry did.

Stunned, the Light side forgot who they were fighting, as did the Dark, and openly gaped at him.

This time, it wasn't because he was smirking like a Slytherin, or that he had killed his best friend, or that he had even knew that spell. It was because he was _smiling_ while he did it.

"What…? What happened to you, Harry? First you used Dark Arts, and killed your best friend. Merlin, what happened to you?" Dumbledore asked, wondering how his pawn managed to become deranged in such a short time.

"Merlin?" Harry asked. "Oh, he died, I don't know how many years ago. I never bothered to look him up. But, thank you for comparing me to him," he replied optimistically. "For your last question, to put it short, _YOU _happened to me. How long did you think it would take me to find out? Really?" he continued, raising an eyebrow. He turned to Hermione, smiling softly. "Your boyfriend was a right bastard, he was. Then again, we always sort of knew that."

Because of her confused look, he explained, in a loud enough voice for them all to hear. "Dumbledore stole from my vaults, paying off the Weasleys with over a hundred thousand gaellons to become close to me. I think the only ones who didn't know were Fred, George, and Bill and Charlie. I know you weren't paid because you're a Muggleborn, so he couldn't count on you, and your knowledge of the magical world. Ron's family was the only Light, Pureblooded one in the Order, so he asked them to. I mean, he couldn't ask any half bloods, or Muggleborns, could he? 'They have no loyalty,'" he mocked.

"Hence, I killed him. Can't have a traitor close to me, could I? Even for show."

"As for everything else, _Dumbledore_," he spat, " how could I not change after I figured it all out? First, you had Ron tell me that Slytherin was a bad place to go, so I pretty much had to beg the stupid hat to let me in Gryffindor, have me turn down what could have been a great friendship from Malfoy thanks to Ron, have nearly killed me throughout my years here on several occasions, and kept me in an abusive home for my entire **life**. How would you, no, how _could_ you, think I wouldn't abso-poso-lutely **_HATE_** you in the end?"

A few of the lesser Death Eaters shivered at his tone, while Hermione looked positively stunned about all that information. Was this why he had been ignoring her and Ron for the past couple of months?

Dumbledore and Snape shared a glance before Snape began scoffing at him. "You? In an abusive home? I know what abuse does to you, and you have obviously not been in an abusive home. You're, obviously, just as pampered as your parents were." He had such scorn and mockery in his voice that Voldemort finally realized that he was on the other side and was a spy the entire time.

Harry laughed. "Oh, yes, the Golden Boy, Boy-Who-Lived, the Harry Potter, one of the most famous wizards at the age of one and a half, pampered. Everyone expected it. I mean, his mother was a Muggleborn, and muggles would be glad that one of there own was bound to save the wizarding world." His laughter was malicious and had a hint of craziness in it. "Of course, he'd be pampered like mad, like a prince, like the modern day Jesus. Yes, oh no, I wasn't, as a matter of fact. No actually, I was very much like Tom over there," Harry said, pointing at Voldemort, who scowled, "though I would have preferred his childhood to my own. Hell, I would have preferred death to my own childhood. Of course, you couldn't allow that, could you, Dumbles?"

Laughing spitefully, he began pulling off the muggle shirt he was wearing, bearing all the scars he had.

"Yes, a jealous sister and her angry, fat as a whale husband, who was a registered sex offender by the way, and pampered child. My own blood, really, the half that hated magic. The makings of a good life. Why do you think they disappeared a week before I was supposed to return here to Hogwarts after I hit legal age?" He bared his chest proudly, which was covered in carvings, burns, and deep gouges. Across his chest, still a deep and angry red was the word **_FREAK_** spelled in giant block letters diagonally.

"You wanna know how this was done, world?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Well, they took a knife on my eight birthday, told me it was a birthday present. My first ever. I was so happy," he said, sounding wistful, but it soon turned hard, "but confused… until they held me down and began cutting me with it. It was a heated steak knife too, so the words would be easier to carve into me. They used the fire poker and burned it over the blue fire on the stove and melted it into my skin to make sure it wouldn't heal right, even after almost ten years later. Then to make sure it got infected (why do you thinks its so red?), they filled it with candle wax." He laughed, sounding corrupt and frightening and fanatical.

"I was stuck in bed, well, more like cardboard, for almost a month for most of the fever to go away and all the broken bones to at least heal a little bit before they all pulled me out and demand I make them food." He smiled beatifically. "I never even went to the doctor, and Madam Pomfrey was the only certified person to actually see past the shirt."

Voldemort looked sad. This kid had it far worse than he did, and he himself was only picked on by strangers, where as he was brutalized by family. And he cracked after six years, whereas Harry had lasted, most likely, seventeen. To think he practically lived to make this kids life hell. It made him feel bad.

"Oh, you wanna see the newest one? It's under a year old, and yes, it's why I wouldn't touch anyone at all, 'Mione," he said, turning around to show his back. Instead of freak being there, it said **_SLUT_** in massive, jagged letters. "I got this after I was gang raped twelve ways to Sunday by all three. It was done pretty much the same way, while they were doing it though."

Hermione looked scandalized, then she glared at Dumbledore. Surely he knew all about this.

Snape scoffed again. "How do I know you didn't do it all yourself, brat?"

Harry smirked. "Oh, I don't know, the fact I wouldn't be able to do any of this without thinking I was under a _Crucio_. Or maybe the fact that I wouldn't be able to reach it." He giggled. "Bye bye, bastard!" he said happily before he yelled, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Snape fell quickly, dead.

Everyone stared at him. Then, McGonagall fell over, dead as well. Harry killed her because she was the one who promptly ignored all the signs of child abuse at the word of the headmaster.

No one looked over.

Harry looked over at Dumbledore than, a hint of a cracked soul inside of his eyes. He raised his wand to do the continue following his plan when Albus raised his own. "Ah ah ah! You know the deal! You kill the only family I have ever known and don't expect to pay for it? I mean, really, making me think his own family killed him. You do realize that purebloods cannot kill their own simply because of ancient blood magics unableing them to?"

"You mean… I didn't really kill my cousin?" Bellatrix asked. Harry's eyes softened at her broken, yet hopeful, tone.

"No, you didn't. Don't you remember? You sent a stunner, but the light that hit was green, not red. I specifically remember Dumbledore looking my way, and I was pretty sure you were aiming at me at the time," Harry explained softly. He had been pretty sure of a lot of things, but most were crumbling down anyway, so why not that too?

Bella and Harry shared a sad smile before both focused on Dumbledore with glares. "You don't get it, do you? **You don't fuck with family, old man**."

Dumbledore abruptly started choking, his face turning blue. Hermione looked smug about it, as did Harry who was smiling.

"What did you do?" the Dark Lord asked, astonished that he was dieing slowly and painfully.

"I poisoned his lemon drops, oh say, about an hour ago? It was after I had that 'vision' about you attacking here and killing me in about twenty different ways." He shook his head. "Don't even bother looking sheepish, you had wanted me dead before this. Hundred and fifteen year old bastard can't keep away from his damn candy. Doesn't he know it can kill?"

Such a simple way to kill him. The Dark Lord was wondering why he didn't think of it. He laughed.

"Oh yeah, and I found out something else too."

"What?"

"That I'm related to you. You're like my first cousin or something like that. Turns out my mother was the niece of your father. Its where you got the green eyes."

"Wow." Voldemort was stunned. He never thought of searching to see if he had any other family. He assumed that his father was an only child. "Huh."

As Hermione chatted with Neville and Luna, who kind of suspected, but didn't voice, Harry began talking to Voldemort and Bella. None of those surrounding them noticed the red headed blur that was Ginerva Weasley. She ran as fast downhill as she could and plowed right into Harry, who almost fell over as she jumped at him, wrapping her legs around his waist and peppering his face with kisses.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so happy you're alive! I was so worried!" she yelled, ecstatic. "Now we can plan our wedding!"

Harry blinked and his left eye twitched before he gripped her legs and physically pulled her off of him and threw her as hard as he could. She hit the ground hard with a sharp _crack!_ to her skull about three feet away from him at Voldemort's feet.

She didn't even have a chance to get up off the floor before she ended up screaming in pain, clutching her head. She screamed loudly enough to make Harry's ears ring, but he ignored it and watched as she slowly lost consciousness after a few moments and died.

Harry smiled.

"Why'd you do that?" he heard Hermione ask from behind him.

He turned to her and replied, "Well, one, she was annoying. Two, she wouldn't leave me the damn alone, no matter how much I snuck out in the cloak. Three, she was planning a wedding that would never happen." He blinked and turned to Draco, who was standing a ways away, talking with his father. "Its not a very known fact, but I'm gay." He shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"What? And you never told me?" Hermione asked, a little stung.

"Nope. Never told Ron either. Never wanted to admit it, cause then this knucklehead would then begin trying to get me to admit who I liked, and then used him against me. then Ron would most likely have killed him, and I didn't know if you were for or against homos."

"I'm for them, obviously. It makes sense that a man would be attracted to someone like him."

"Yeah it would. If you would excuse me…" Harry said with a grin as he walked towards Draco, then roughly pulled him into a kiss. He had seen the looks Draco had sent him earlier, the ones fueled with lust and that infatuation. "… I've got a date to go on. You wanna come with me, Draco?" Harry asked.

"Hmm… let me think, duh. Of course I'll go with you."

Harry smiled graciously, pulled Draco in for a sweet kiss, then looked at Tom. "Oh, and Tom? You can have the wizarding world. Most of them are arseholes who just don't know what the hell they're doing most of the time." He pulled Draco to his chest, gave him another sweet kiss, and apparated.


End file.
